Pertemuan dan Perpisahan
by MiraMira
Summary: Memang itulah akhir yang adil dari sebuah pertemuan, perpisahan. TaoRis.


Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : TaoRis.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Fantasy.

Note : Prioritas-ku yang tidak disukai orang

+PdP+

"Huang Zitao! Kembali kau!"

Seruan seperti itu terus terdengar di telinga Zitao, tapi dia terus berlari, berlari dari hal yang tidak dia sukai menuju hal lain. Dia terus berlari tanpa tujuan, tapi kakinya selalu melangkah menuju hutan, sebuah hutan yang sebenarnya dilarang untuk dimasuki, tapi Zitao sudah terlanjur terikat dengan tempat itu.

Dia berhenti di depan air terjun yang ada di hutan itu, mengatur napasnya setelah berlari dari hal yang tidak dia sukai, belajar. Tiba tiba jatuhlah batang pohon yang walau tidak terlalu besar tapi sepanjang pedang, dia menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Hasil latihan kita bagus juga, Zitao."

Zitao masih bertampang bingung, sesaat kemudia dia baru mengenali siapa yang barusan bicara. Namanya Wufan, Wu Yifan.

"Tentu saja, Ge!"

Wu Yifan melayang ke arah Tao, duduk bersila di udara. "Kenapa kau ada di sini lagi?" Tanyanya, dia menepuk pipi Zitao lembut.

"Gege tentu tahu alasanku ada di sini." Jawabnya, Wu Yifan mengangguk angguk.

"Akan jadi apa kau kalau masih kabur seperti itu?" Tanyanya, Wu Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju air terjun dan meninggalkan Zitao di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Gege!"

Langkah Wu Yifan terhenti. "Huang Zitao." Panggilnya lirih.

"Aku akan terus di sini, bersama denganmu dan melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan, apa yang kau ajarkan."

Wu Yifan berbalik menghadap Zitao saat ini. "Waktu itu berputar, Zitao, berputar dan tidak kembali ke belakang, tidaklah juga mempertahankan masa yang sama terlalu lama."

Dia melayang lagi ke arah Zitao, kali ini melancarkan jurusnya, pukulan dan tendangannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu, Ge?" Zitao menangkis dan terkadang menyerang juga, tapi Wu Yifan berhenti, dia menunduk kemudian menatap langit.

"Hukum alam, mungkin?"

"Tapi Gege sendiri yang bilang kita akan menyesal bila tidak mengusahakan keinginan kita."

"Benar, tapi kalau kau berharap padaku itu akan sia sia."

"Kenapa-"

Wu Yifan meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Zitao, lalu menanggalkan seragam pemuda itu begitu juga dengan pakaiannya.

"Ada satu atau mungkin lebih alasan, Tao." Katanya, dia menarik Zitao ke air yang Zitao terima sebagai isyarat untuk mendinginkan kepala dan berpikir dengan lebih bijak.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Kata Zitao saat akhirnya dia muncul di permukaan air, bersandar pada batu dan Wu Yifan ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya mengelus tanduk di kepala

"Memangnya kalau bersama denganku kau akan jadi apa?" Tanya Wu Yifan dan Zitao tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Setelahnya mereka terdiam.

"Kau lebih baik kembali, Tao."

+PdP+

"Kau tidak akan kabur lagi, Huang Zitao?"

"Tidak akan, Laoshi."

Hari ini dia sedikit bersedih, selama ini Wu Yifan tidak pernah menyuruhnya pergi seperti kemarin, itu mau tak mau membuat Zitao berpikir Wu Yifan mengusirnya dengan halus.

Ingin jadi apa Zitao sebenarnya? diapun tidak memiliki jawaban, dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Wu Yifan selamanya, selama lamanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dan ingat jangan kabur lagi."

Dia pergi dengan pertanyaan 'ingin jadi apa?' yang menyesaki pikirannya, tapi dia tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain ingin bersama dengan Wu Yifan.

Jadi pada sore itu dia pergi menemui Wu Yifan lagi. Sambil berjalan dengan lambat pelan pelan dia melihat Wu Yifan yang sedang menghembuskan api dengan tenang walaupun dia menyadari keberadaan Zitao.

"Wufan Ge." Panggil Zitao lirih. Dia melebarkan tangannya untuk membiarkan Zitao memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Tao?" Tanyanya. Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wufan, dia terisak di bahunya.

"Kau ini, mudah sekali menangis." Wufan mengelus kepala Tao sayang.

"Aku tidak ingin apa apa selain bersama denganmu, Ge, tapi kenapa kau bilang itu sia sia?"

"Tao." Panggilnya lembut. "Berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik pada apapun yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku ingin bersama denganmu!"

"Tapi kau harus, Tao, kau harus."

Tao terdiam, yang dia inginkan hanya bersama Wufan, seperti apapun keadaannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, mengetahui segala tentangmu, dan menghabiskan hidupku denganmu. Itu saja yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini."

"Tao, Tao-ku sayang. Tak semua yang kau harapkan akan jadi kenyataan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu sering bertanya kenapa." Kata Wufan. "Itu bagus, memang, tapi tak semua hal di dunia ini harus kau ketahui, Tao."

Mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mencari kehangatan di malam yang mulai dingin itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku ujian, Ge."

"Dan kau harus lulus dalam ujian itu."

"Tapi aku takut akan kehilanganmu kalau aku lengah sedikit saja."

"Itu mungkin terjadi, Tao, mungkin itu saat dimana waktu kita telah habis."

"Gege…"

Wufan menyeka air mata yang turun ke pipi Tao. "Pikirkan saja ujianmu, jangan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa, bahkan menggesermu sedikit saja dari hatiku aku tidak bisa."

"Tao, Tao." Wufan menyebut nama itu dengan lembut.

"Ini sudah malam, biar kuantar pulang." Katanya, bagaimanapun juga Tao adalah anak kecil dan sudah sepantasnya melindunginya, dia memakai kain untuk menutupi tanduknya.

+PdP+

"Dari mana saja kau?!" Tao makin terpojok dengan bentakan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, Suamiku, yang penting dia selamat." Walaupun ibunya membelanya mati matian.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah!" Titah ayahnya pada akhirnya.

Walaupun dalam pelaksanaannya dia tetap diperintah pergi ke sekolah. Kadang kadang dia berpikir apa ini akhir dari dirinya dan Wufan karena Wufan bisa hilang kapanpun dia lengah, karena dia adalah jelmaan naga yang agung.

Dan pada akhirnya dia melaksanakan perkataannya tentang berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik pada apapun yang sedang dilakukan walaupun dia tidak menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada hal itu, dia hanya bisa menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Wufan, hanya pada Wu Yifan.

+PdP+

"Zitao anakku, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Kata ibunya, dia hanya tersenyum padanya, begitu juga pada ayahnya yang sedang menepuk bahunya bangga.

"Ayah, Ibu, bolehkan aku pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Dan pada kesempatan itu dia sekali lagi pergi ke dalam hutan itu, dan berhenti di air terjun dimana dia dapat dengan mudah menemukan Wufan dan tanda tanda kehidupannya.

Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Yang dia temukan hanya air terjun biasa tanpa penghuni, bahkan tak ada satu hewanpun disana, tempat itu seakan mati.

"Sudah tidak ada, ya?"

Inilah yang paling Tao takutkan, dia benci perpisahan seperti ini, untuk apa dia bertemu dengan WUfan dulu kalau hanya untuk berpisah? Tapi sepertinya memang itulah akhir yang adil dari sebuah pertemuan, perpisahan.

Dia menangis dan sama sekali tidak menahan tangisannya, kalau Wufan ada saat ini dia harusnya tengah menenangkan Tao, tapi dia adaah jelmaan naga yang agung, yang juga bijak lagi penuh rahasia. Tapi pada akhirnya Tao tidak bisa menyesal telah membiarkan hatinya dibawa pergi oleh Wufan, hanya saja itu membuatnya sakit. Dia kembali menangis.

Dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Berharap itu Wufan.

Ternyata bukan, hanya sesosok pemuda yang sama sekali belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut, membuat Tao ingin menjawabnya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan datang."

Minshuo, nama pemuda itu Minshou, tapi sebaik apapun Minshuo itu Tao tetap tidak begitu berharap akan bertemu lagi dengannya, bukankah akhir dari pertemuan itu adalah perpisahan.

+PdP+

Dan setelahnya kehidupan masih terus berjalan, juga masih ada jenjang jenjang pendidikan lain yang harus Tao jalani, jadilah dia duduk sendiri di sini, di jenjang pendidikan yang lain.

"Anak anak, kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Jiaheng, ayo masuk."

Tao yang awalnya tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya mulai memperhatikan anak bernama Jiaheng itu. Serasa mengenalnya, iya dia serasa mengenalnya.

Bukankah dia Wufan?!

Tao nyaris menggebrak mejanya saat gurunya mempersilakan Jiaheng untuk duduk di sebelah Tao, di satu satunya tempat kosong yang tersisa. Memanglah Jiaheng tidak memiliki tanduk, juga tanpa kemampuan untuk terbang, apalagi Jiaheng itu seumur dia, tapi Tao merasa dia adalah Wufan.

Terlalu mirip untuk sebuah kebetulan.

Jiaheng duduk disamping Tao yang masih memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. "Aku Li Jiaheng, semua orang memanggilku begitu, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah Wu Yifan."

"Wufan Ge?!" Hampir saja dia berseru keras kalau saja dia tidak menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Iya, ini aku, Tao."

+FIN+

Note: Mungkin Jiaheng disini adalah anak indigo, dulu aku pernah membaca kisah anak indigo yang mengaku bahwa dia datang dari masa lalu, atau itu kisah reinkarnasi ya? Padanya intinya Jiaheng adalah anak yang kubaca kisahnya dulu.


End file.
